


Paid Forward

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e19 Judgment, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Call it what you will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paid Forward

**Author's Note:**

> This is a missing scene for the Season 2 episode "Judgment". Archer was imprisoned on a Klingon penal colony for the crime of rescuing Klingon refugees. His advocate was sentenced to serve with him for challenging a corrupted judicial system. This is Jonathan's voice.
> 
> It was written for the prompt 'kindness'.

 

__________________________________________________

 

Rura Penthe is cold as hell. I'm beyond shivering when a pile of patchy furs lands in my lap. 

"Put it on, all of it. Or you won't last the night, Human."

I've never been more grateful to comply, wrapping mangy layers over my completely inadequate Starfleet uniform. "I don't know where you got this, Kolos... or what you had to trade for it. But it was a kindness."

The old advocate snorted, finding an alternative warmth in a nearly empty bottle of bloodwine.

"Klingons have no word for _kindness_. Such foolishness brought you here. However... you have corrupted me."

__________________________________________________

 


End file.
